1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with a fixing member to fix a fan in the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic devices, such as desktop computers, servers, and Internet appliances, for example, fans are required to dissipate heat generated by electronic elements received in the electronic devices, such as central processing units (CPUs) and integrated circuits (ICs), for example. A frequently used fan is directly fixed in an enclosure of the electronic device with screws, resulting in inconvenience of assembly or disassembly of the fan.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.